


Release

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Catheterization, Cock Stuffing, Future Fic, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Device, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hospital stay, Brad discovers there's something he wants to try. Nate obtains the urethral sounds and they give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GK Kink Meme on GK Hardcore  
> http://gk-hardcore.dreamwidth.org/1596.html
> 
> Unbeta'd, all errors my own.

Nate closed the door behind the last of the party guests. He sighed in relief. They were just grateful that Brad was out of the hospital, healed up, and back on full duty. Nate was grateful, too.

Except, he’d noticed something about Brad was off. It started to eat at him but he couldn’t talk to Brad about it with a house full of people.

Nate found him in the kitchen, bent at the waist, hands gripping the edge of the center island as he leaned most of his weight onto his arms. Nate’s throat tightened. Brad looked worried.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked hesitantly.

Brad glanced at him, expression puzzled, but nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve noticed that you don’t have a problem joking with the guys about all the undignified things that happened to you while you were in the hospital.” Nate watched Brad’s shoulders tense almost imperceptibly. “Except with regard to one thing.” He took a fortifying breath to gather his courage. “Brad … did something happen to you in the hospital?”

Brad snorted. “Nate, a lot of things happened to me in the hospital. I was wounded. I got sliced open, stabbed with needles and bandaged up.”

“I understand that.” Nate reined in his impatience. “Normally, I wouldn’t worry about you being taken advantage of but you were in a very vulnerable state for awhile. You couldn’t even get out of bed to take a piss.”

Brad drew up to his full height, expression deadly smooth. “What made you bring _that_ up?”

Nate took several steps closer. “You joke with the guys about your ass hanging out of the hospital gown. You joke about sponge baths from ugly nurses. When they joke about you having to piss into a catheter bag for several weeks, you go silent.” He chose his next words carefully. “Did something happen while you were being cathed?”

Brad leaned his hips back against the island and shook his head ruefully. “Yeah,” he answered glumly.

Nate’s entire world ground to a halt. He heart hammered in his chest. He ran both hands through his hair, his mind racing over everything that needed to be done. “Okay. We need to report this. Was it a doctor or a nurse? How many times did it happen? We need to get you some counseling…”

Brad was trying to interrupt him. “No, Nate. No. Nate, no, that’s not what happened.” He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs at the ankles.

Confused, Nate fell silent, waiting for Brad to continue.

“No one did anything inappropriate,” he said. “Except maybe me.”

Nate’s relief was so strong his knees trembled. He fisted his hands on his hips and heaved a grateful sigh. “Okay, good. So, tell me what _did_ happen that has you acting so strange.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Coming to stand near Brad, Nate reached out and unfolded his arms from his chest. “Don’t do that, Brad. Don’t close yourself off from me. Tell me what’s going on in your head.”

Brad’s sigh sounded frustrated. He rested his fists on the counter beside his hips. “Whenever I’ve had to submit to an STD screening, I’ve _hated_ that fucking foot-long Q-tip they shove down my dick, you know?”

Nate chuckled. The swab was more like four-inches long but he understood what Brad meant.

“So, the idea of a rubber tube stuffed down there, _all the fucking way_ , wasn’t a good one,” Brad said dryly.

Nate nodded, understanding dawning. He knew Brad well enough to know just where this was going. When Brad didn’t say anything more, Nate reached out and gently turned Brad’s face to meet his eyes. “I know you’re not standing there thinking I’m going to judge you for whatever it is you have to tell me.”

Brad pulled his chin free and uncrossed his ankles restlessly. “The catheter got me hard,” he mumbled.

Nate heard him clearly. “That’s it?” he asked, making it clear Brad’s confession didn’t put him off. “That’s what has you brooding? That a rubber tube rubbed against your prostate and gave you an erection? That’s normal.”

Brad shot Nate an irritated look. “No. I know enough about anatomy to understand that much.”

Nate leaned a hip next to Brad’s. “You liked it, didn’t you?” His own cock stirred at the mental image he conjured.

“I woke up one morning with a raging hard-on. I was so happy I was healing enough to finally get wood. I shifted in the bed a little and that fucking catheter hit just the right spot, I saw stars. I thought I was gonna come.”

“Still not seeing a problem that should have _you_ , of all people, embarrassed.” Nate’s cock pushed against his zipper at the thought of Brad helpless and enduring an unwanted arousal.

Brad stared blankly across the room and was silent for several long moments. “Whenever one of the nurses changed the catheter, I’d start to get hard.”

His words resurrected Nate’s worry. “I’m sure they’re used to that reaction. They didn’t say or do anything unprofessional, did they?”

“No,” Brad answered emphatically. “They were all very clinical. They wore their latex gloves and didn’t say anything suggestive. They all touched me carefully and just enough to get the job done. Every one of them ignored the erections and just worked around them.”

 “Well, if it wasn’t the touching that got you hard, you must have enjoyed the sensation of the catheter being inserted.”

“Fuck,” Brad whispered harshly, looking up at the ceiling.

A shudder ran through Brad’s body, surprising Nate. He glanced down and saw that Brad’s cock was hard, too, and pushing insistently against the front of his jeans.

“Braaaad,” Nate said carefully. “Have you been experimenting?” He was suddenly afraid that Brad might inadvertently cause himself an infection, at best; physical damage at worst.

“No. Not yet, at least.”

“Good. I mean, it would be fine if you had, but I want you to be careful. Do it safely.”

Brad took a deep breath. “You know, when you’re lying in a hospital bed with your pee constantly filling a bag beside you, you feel pretty helpless.”

“Yeah, I can see where it might.”

“You have no control. It runs right out, even if you don’t want it to.”

Nate was silent, given Brad time to say what he needed to. The sound of Nate’s pulse thundering in his ears nearly drowned out Brad’s next words.

“There’s only one person I’ve ever _willingly_ let put me in that kind of helpless position.”

Nate held his breath. This was about more than a little physical stimulation for Brad.

“I keep wondering what it might be like to have you do that to me, to have you touch me while you did it. To just be able to enjoy it and not be self-conscious.”  

Nate stepped in and wrapped his arms around Brad’s chest. He pushed his hips forward, pressing his own erection against Brad’s. With a harsh exhalation, Brad’s arms came around Nate and held him tightly. Brad breathed heavily against Nate’s neck, but his body was relaxing.

“Give me some time to do some research so I don’t end up doing you irreparable harm. Okay?”

“Okay.”

~*~

Nate was at the sink, cleaning up after the dinner Brad had cooked. Beside him, Brad took the cap off of a second beer. Nate looked over at him with a deliberately suggestive expression.

Brad slowly lowered the beer, smiling. “I know that look,” he said in a low voice.

“You do?”

“I like that look.”

“Do you?”

There were long moments of silence as Brad watched him, grinning.

“Are you up for something a little strenuous tonight?” Nate asked.

“Strenuous?” Brad’s eyebrow lifted and Nate knew he had both his attention and his interest.

“I did some research and ordered some … equipment.” Nate had no idea what to call what it was he’d ordered.

Brad tensed, but Nate could tell it was anticipatory. “Should I stop drinking?” he held up his fresh beer.

“Nope. But pound down some water, too.”

Brad would assume it was for hydration but Nate had a different plan all together.

By the time Nate was done, Brad had finished his beer and two bottles of water. He was sporting an erection that pressed obscenely against the fly of his jeans. Brad’s cheeks were flushed, he was breathing heavy, and he kept getting in Nate’s way, as he tried to rub his dick against any part of Nate he could reach.

Nate kissed Brad as he pushed him backward down the hall. Brad kissed him back hungrily. His hands moved restlessly over Nate’s body, tugging and gripping hard.

Breaking the kiss, Nate gave Brad’s chest a shove. “Help me get the bed ready,” he ordered.

Brad’s expression showed confusion and curiosity but he didn’t question. He helped Nate to spread a clean, white sheet over the entire bed. Together, they stacked the pillows high against the wrought iron headboard.

“Strip,” Nate said, withdrawing a box he’d secreted on the floor of the closet.

Brad didn’t waste any time getting naked, even if he did take the time to neatly fold his clothes. Nate placed several items at the foot of the bed, leaving them encased or wrapped so that Brad couldn’t identify them easily.

“Get on the bed, lay back against the pillows,” instructed Nate. “Don’t touch yourself at all. Do what you have to, to get rid of your hard-on.”

He knew that was a tall order but it was necessary. As Nate stepped into the bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands, Brad climbed on top of the white sheet and began to get comfortable against the pillows.

Nate scrubbed his hands as if he was surgeon. He knew it was overkill, but he preferred not taking changes with Brad’s health and safety.

When he re-entered the bedroom, Brad was staring calmly at the ceiling. He lay on his back, legs spread, hands beneath the pillow supporting his head. Brad’s erection had subsided, but not completely. Nate climbed up on the bed and knelt between Brad’s legs. He arranged some of the items he’d need directly behind himself, others he placed directly in front. Brad might need his legs to have free range of motion so Nate kept everything out of his way.

“What should we talk about to get your dick to go down the rest of the way?” he asked.

Brad snorted a laugh. “Bill paying. Yard work. Stupid shit people do.”

Nate obliged him with a sufficiently mind-numbing discussion of his recent comparison shop for car insurance. When Brad’s cock finally lay limp against his thigh, Nate reached for the latex gloves.

He had the first one on when Brad spoke. “Not the gloves. Please.”

Nate hesitated pulling on the second glove. They were for Brad’s protection. “Is there a problem?”

“This isn’t a medical device kink,” Brad said quietly, meeting Nate’s eyes steadily. “I don’t want it to be clinical. I want to feel you touching me.”

Oh. Nate’s mouth fell open as he tried to formulate a reply.

“You washed your hands,” Brad continued. “I know what you’re going to use is sterile. I’ll risk it. Just put your bare hands on me.”

Okay. Stripped off the glove and set it aside. His mind raced ahead through his plan and realized he could work around it, and still keep Brad from getting a strange, nasty infection.

“Comfortable?” Nate asked.

Brad shifted slightly and drew his knees up, feet flat on the bed, before he nodded assent. Nate confirmed Brad’s safeword with him.

“Just relax and enjoy yourself,” Nate said, picking up a needleless syringe, pre-filled with water based lubricant. “Don’t over-think it.”

He cradled Brad’s flaccid cock and used the syringe to slowly, carefully, inject the lube into Brad’s urethra. He emptied about half of the barrel. Carefully releasing Brad’s dick, Nate picked up one of the brightly colored rubber tubes he’d set in front of himself. He coated the outside of the bright yellow tube with the remainder of the lube.

“It’s a simple catheter,” he told Brad. “This part should feel very familiar to you. Tell me immediately if anything starts to hurt. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Brad replied languidly. Arousal flared in his eyes as he watched Nate’s hands. Brad’s cock twitched once. His erection showed early signs of returning. Nate had to work a little quicker. Making sure the end of the catheter he’d be working with was closed, Nate held Brad’s dick straight out from his body.

The end of the catheter slid easily into the tip of Brad’s cock. Nate gently stroked up the outside length as he gently eased the tubing inside. His own cock was rising up from between his thighs as he worked the catheter into Brad’s dick. Brad’s body was relaxed, his knees falling slightly to the sides. Nate glanced up. Brad’s face was lightly flushed and his lips parted. He watched avidly as the yellow rubber slowly disappeared into the dusky red tip of his dick.

Nate gently stroked Brad’s cock up over the catheter at the same time he pushed it further into Brad’s body. The deeper the tube progressed into Brad’s body, the more lube collected on the tip of his dick. Nate wiped it away with a gauze four-by-four. He glanced at Brad’s face again. Nate’s cock surged to full hardness at Brad’s look of stunned arousal. When suddenly the catheter met with slight resistance, Brad released a nearly inaudible moan.

“That must be your prostate,” Nate said quietly.

“Yes, sir,” Brad replied. “Fuck,” he sighed. It was all pleasure.

Nate adjusted his grip to cradle Brad’s hardening dick in his palm. Slowly, he withdrew the tubing nearly out of Brad’s cock before gently pushing it back in. Brad shifted his hands to grip the rungs of the headboard, but his expression held nothing but pleasure. Nate slid the catheter out and back in several times. With his other hand, he felt blood surging into Brad’s cock as it grew steadily harder.

“Nate?” Brad’s voice held just the smallest note of anxiety. “I’m getting hard.”

“That’s sort of the point,” replied Nate. He willed his hands to stay steady. He fucking loved taking Brad to this point.

“I thought this didn’t work if I got hard.” Brad’s chest heaved as he breathed through parted lips. His eyes were bright with arousal. His grip on the headboard was tight. Nate admired the light flush on Brad’s chest and noticed his nipples were hardened buds.

“It’s already inserted,” said Nate, stroking Brad’s cock with his hand on the shaft and the tubing inside. “You’re fine, Brad. Don’t think too hard.”

Nate kept up a slow, steady pace with both hands, as Brad became more and more restless. A droplet of lube fell from the tip of Brad’s dick, slowly stretching into a glistening string before finally breaking.

“Good?” Nate queried.

“Fuck yeah. Sir.” Brad’s knees lifted and dropped repeatedly. He adjusted his grip on the headboard several times. As he watched Nate’s hands push the catheter into the end of his dick and pull it back out again, Brad’s breathing grew harsher.

“Nate?”

“Yes?”

“I … I gotta piss.”

Nate couldn’t help his smile. He’d wondered how long it would take for the beer and water to catch up with Brad.

“Let’s take care of that, then,” he replied, reaching for the collection bag.

Brad made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Nate loved that sound of frustrated helplessness.

“Stop thinking,” ordered Nate. He attached the collection bag to the end of the catheter. Gripping Brad’s erection firmly, Nate held the catheter with his other hand. He took a deep breath to center himself and pushed, gently but steady and firm.

The resistance gave and Brad groaned lewdly. Nate watched with breathless satisfaction as the yellow fluid begin to fill the collection bag. It grew warmer where it pressed against his own naked knee.

Brad moved restlessly. “Nate …”

Leaning forward, Nate ran his palms up Brad’s sides soothingly. “Quiet. You piss in front of me all the time.”

“Yeah, but I can stop it if I want.” Brad turned to press his face to his own bicep. His darkening flush told Nate he was equal parts embarrassed and turned on.

“I’m in control of your body right now,” Nate said quietly. “I want your bladder empty so just relax and let it happen.”

Brad made a frustrated sound. “Is it almost done?”

Nate ran his palms over Brad’s tense thighs. “Doesn’t look like it,” he answered, watching the steady flow of fluid into the bag. “I’ll tell _you_ when.” Nate crawled over Brad’s body until they were face to face. “Hey, look at me.”

Brad reluctantly turned to meet his eyes. Nate lowered his head to let his lips hover just above Brad’s. “I’m very proud of you, giving me control of your bodily function like this.” Brad’s tongue snaked out hesitantly and Nate licked it. “It feels good, doesn’t it? The relief of the pressure on your bladder?”

“Uh huh.” Brad opened his mouth wider, as if in entreaty.

“When I’ve emptied you all the way, I’m going to remove the catheter,” Nate explained, between licking kisses. “We’re going to do something a little more intense and I want you to be empty so we don’t have to stop for you to piss again.”

“Yes, sir.” Brad almost sounded desperate.

Nate sat back on his heels and examined the collection bag. Brad’s flow had slowed to barely a trickle. Carefully, Nate detached it and set it in the stainless steel tray on the bed behind him. He closed the end of the catheter.

“Time to remove the catheter,” he told Brad. “You know how this goes. Just relax.”

Holding Brad’s cock straight up, Nate pulled firmly on the yellow tube as it slid easily out of Brad’s body. Brad’s relieved sigh was audible and a shiver rolled through him.

“Good?” Nate asked.

Brad nodded emphatically. “Yes, sir.”

Nate shifted some items behind him, bringing others forward. He kept the lube-filled syringes and gauze squares nearby. Slowly, he unrolled a sterile cloth to reveal his new set of toys.

The rosebud sounds were of the highest quality surgical steel. Nate wasn’t fucking around with Brad’s health and safety. Besides, quality toys meant quality orgasms. Each sound was a thin shaft of steel. At one end, they all had elongated and slightly flattened steel buds. The opposite end sported a steel cylinder. Each sound grew progressively wider in size but all were ten inches long.

Nate wrapped his fingers around Brad’s hard cock. The skin was velvety but the core felt as hard as the surgical steel he was about to slide down the shaft. He used a syringe to slowly fill Brad’s urethra with lubricant. Using a gauze four-by-four to pick up the smallest sound, Nate held it for Brad to see.

“What the fuck is that?” Brad demanded, brows furrowing in concern.

“It’s a urethral sound,” Nate answered calmly. “This style is called a rosebud. It’s made to do exactly what we’re doing.”

“It’s metal,” Brad said, reluctance obvious. Tension flowed off of him in palpable waves. “Is it sharp?”

“Are you fuckin’ serious, Brad?” Nate demanded assertively, pushing Brad back into submission. “Do you really believe I’d do anything to harm you?”

Surprise colored Brad’s expression. He looked abashed. “No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“That,” he said, displaying the rosebud for Brad to see, “is going to do things to your prostate you’ve only dreamed about.” Nate displayed the cylinder end. “That is going to stretch your piss hole the same way my cock stretches your asshole. You like my cock to stretch your asshole, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Sir.” As Nate watched, Brad’s pupils dilated and his nostrils flared.

Nate used the syringe to coat the sound in lube. Standing Brad’s cock straight up from his body, Nate pushed the rosebud into Brad’s dick. When he thought the bud was nearly to the base of Brad’s erection, he let go of the sound.

Brad’s chest heaved with each breathe. His knuckles were white on the headboard.

“Good?”

“Yes, sir,” he murmured.

“Relax, Brad. Concentrate on making all those muscles inside relax.” Nate watched Brad’s face closely; saw him focus on the sound protruding from the end of his cock. He heard Brad’s breathing steady. The sound slid, untouched, deeper into Brad’s body.

Nate smiled widely as gravity did its job. Brad gasped. It was one of the hottest things Nate had ever seen and he exhaled slowly to steady himself. Now wasn’t the time for his hands to tremble with excitement.

As Brad’s body relaxed further into the bed beneath them, the weight of the sound carried it deeper into him. As the cylinder neared the head of Brad’s cock, Nate heard him moan, a low sound from deep in his throat. Brad shuddered as his mouth fell slack and his eyes grew heavy lidded. Nate loved that look on Brad and had to resist the urge to lean up and kiss him.

When the sound ceased its downward movement, Nate reached his free hand behind Brad’s heavy ball sac. He pressed gently on Brad’s perineum. Brad groaned loudly and his eyes widened as he watched the sound rise out of his cock at the pressure of Nate’s fingers.

Releasing the pressure, Nate watched the sound sink back into Brad’s dick. “That’s even more hot than I thought it would be,” he murmured. Brad’s breath hitched. “This time, you push it out,” Nate ordered softy. “Tighten the muscles and push it out.”

Slowly, the sound lifted out of the end of Brad’s erection. Without being told, Brad relaxed and the steel cylinder sank back in. “How do you get in …” Brad hesitated. “How do you get it inside so it’ll stretch?”

Nate lifted his other hand to the top of the sound and slowly, carefully pushed it down toward the tip of Brad’s cock. When he felt the slight resistance that told him the rosebud had reached Brad’s prostate, Nate kept pushing. He stroked the hand holding Brad’s dick up over the shaft and eased the shaft up over the sound. The wide cylindrical end of the sound pressed into the opening of Brad’s dick and kept going. As Nate pushed and stroked, Brad’s piss hole stretched wide around the sound until it enveloped it completely.

“Ah fuck,” Brad hissed, his legs moving restlessly. One of his hands dropped down to twist and tug at a nipple.

Nate held the sound pressed all the way into Brad’s pulsing erection. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Brad nodded emphatically to make up for the breathless quality to his voice. “Do it again.”

Nate watched the sound lift out of Brad’s cock until he could grasp the end. He pulled it upward until just the rosebud was still in Brad’s hole. Steadily, Nate stroked Brad’s shaft and pushed the rod down into Brad’s dick as the fleshy head swallowed the cylinder.

Brad groaned and his entire body shuddered. Nate’s cock twitched in response.

He pulled the sound free of Brad’s erection. He set it in the stainless steel tray behind him then turned back to Brad. Nate crawled up the length of Brad’s body, dragging his own painfully hard cock along the sweat-slick skin of Brad’s stomach.

Brad was already lifting up off the pillows. Nate lowered his head to kiss him, only to be met more than halfway. Brad’s strong hands clutched at his head and Nate’s tongue was assaulted by Brad’s wet, hungry one. His heart slammed in his chest as he licked into Brad’s mouth. This was just how Nate liked Brad. He wanted to grind down against him and get them both off.

Nate pulled back, skimming the underside of his cock along Brad’s belly. “Does it feel like you hoped it would?”

“Better,” Brad answered, falling back against the pillows and watching Nate through his lashes. “Your hands on me feel good, too.”

Nate breath hitched. He kissed his way down Brad’s chest. “Ready to go up a size?”

“Yeah,” replied Brad, firmly. His hands were wrapped back around the headboard.

Nate used another syringe to add lube to Brad’s urethra. He coated the second sound in slick, as well. Holding it with a four-by-four, Nate slid the rosebud easily into Brad’s piss hole. He wiped away the excess lube as the sound made its way into Brad’s body.

When the downward motion stopped, Nate cradled Brad’s cock in one palm stroking him lightly. With his other hand, he pushed the sound into Brad. As Nate eased the wide cylinder into Brad’s hole, he stroked the shaft of his cock. He worked Brad’s erection over the sound at the same time he pushed it in deep. He watched, fascinated, as Brad’s piss hole opened wide and stretched around the metal cylinder.

Brad groaned, long and low. He shifted his legs restlessly. Nate could tell he was struggling not to thrust his hips. Instead, Brad arched his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. His muscles strained and the veins stood out sharply at his throat. His sex flush deepened to a bright red. Nate wanted to lick up Brad’s chest and suck on his budded nipples, but he had to focus on his task at hand.

Slowly, carefully, Nate fucked Brad’s cock with the sound. He stretched his piss hole with the wide cylinder, stretching it wide. It amazed him that Brad’s body was taking all of this and he was actually enjoying it.

“Can you take more?” he asked, wondering at the breathless quality of his own voice.

“Uh huh, yeah,” Brad replied between gasps.

Nate withdrew the sound and Brad relaxed into the bed. With a steadying breath, Nate prepped Brad’s cock again. He rummaged behind himself for the new item he was going to need. Nate picked up a wider sound, though not the widest in his set. Brad’s reactions made him think they’d use it eventually, though.

Nate watched the sound slip easily into Brad’s dick. He stroked the shaft with one hand, working Brad’s cock over the wide, round cylinder. Brad groaned harshly, breathing through the stretch of his piss hole around the sound. His flushed face, the hard rigidity of his cock, told Nate that Brad was enjoying all of this.

Nate fucked the sound in and out of Brad’s dick. It was a tight fit this time, so he went slowly. Brad didn’t mind, his face reflected nothing but ecstasy. Nate shifted is hands and reached for the small, battery powered pill-shaped accessory. With one hand, he held Brad’s cock steady at the same time he kept the sound pressed all the way inside. With the other, he turned on the small, quiet vibrator, and pressed it to the tip of the sound.

With a roar, Brad’s upper body bowed up off the bed. “Shit … Nate … fuck …” he gasped. Brad’s hands reached for Nate’s but quickly aborted. He lay back, chest heaving.

Nate’s own cock pulsed and he could just picture pre-come dripping from the tip. Brad’s reaction was better than he’d anticipated.

“Relax,” Nate encouraged, feeling Brad’s cock twitch in his hand as a shudder ran through his body. “Just ride it out.” The vibrator was sending sensation down the sound to the rosebud and directly into Brad’s prostate. He had to be moments away from coming.

“I’m gonna come,” Brad said through gritted teeth. His knees fell open and he fisted his hands in the bedclothes. “Jesus Christ, I’m gonna come.”

“Just let go,” Nate encouraged. “Let it happen.”

“But it’s … it’s inside.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Nate replied. “Trust me.”

Brad’s chest heaved with each of his loud, labored breaths. He shivered with a violence that rocked the bed beneath them. His muscles were tightly clenched and Nate could see them striated beneath Brad’s flushed and sweaty skin. He stroked Brad’s cock, feeling it grow even harder just before it throbbed and pulsed. Nate shut off the small vibrator and set it aside.

Frothy white jizz bubbled up around the sound and out the tip of Brad’s cock. The tension of his body pushed the sound up and out of Brad’s piss hole and Nate helped it along. As he stroked Brad’s dick, more and more come spilled out and ran down over Nate’s knuckles. Brad’s orgasm seemed endless as the flood of spunk pumped out of him.

When Brad’s body finally relaxed and he fell back against the pillows, Nate gently released his cock. Brad’s eyes were closed and he stilled breathed heavily through his mouth. He looked completely debauched and thoroughly sated. Nate wanted to wrap himself around Brad and fuck up into him. He crawled up Brad’s body, kissing along his jaw.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Brad said between deep breaths. He kissed Nate sloppily, as if he didn’t quite have control of his body yet.

“I need you to go take a piss,” Nate said, not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to look out for Brad’s comfort and health. “It’s going to burn slightly for a couple of days, but as long as there’s no heavy blood, it’s normal and it’ll pass.”

Brad grinned, showing off his overbite that was incongruously sexy. “You’re such a fucking romantic.”

Nate chuckled against the damp skin of Brad’s throat. “I have a vested interest in keeping your cock in good working order.”

Brad nodded his understanding and Nate shifted off of him so he could slide from the bed. He watched Brad’s firm ass as he walked into the bathroom. Nate knew Brad was going to be emotionally and physically exhausted and ready for sleep. He glanced around the detritus of their play and located the unused lube-filled syringes.

Nate emptied a syringe into his palm and smoothed it over his own aching cock. He was rigid and erect; the head of his dick a dusky purple. He’d enjoyed stuffing Brad’s cock as much as Brad had enjoyed having it done. He’d needed to focus on Brad, though, leaving his own cock leaking and neglected.

With a palm full of lube, Nate stroked himself. He closed his eyes and pictured Brad’s face at the moment his piss hole had been widely stretched and his prostate had been pressed relentlessly by the rosebud. Christ, that had been hot. He’d enjoyed this more than he’d thought he would. Nate imagined Brad would want to do this again, if his reaction was any indication. He liked that idea. Part of him wondered if he’d like having his own cock stuffed as much as Brad did.

The bed shifted abruptly beneath him and Nate’s hand was forcibly removed from his cock. His eyes shot open to see annoyance sparking blue flame in Brad’s eyes.

“What the fuck, Nate?” he demanded angrily. Nate’s wrist was clasped tightly in one of Brad’s hands while the other wrapped warmly around the back of Nate’s neck. “After all of this, you’re out here jerking-off alone? You couldn’t wait long enough for me to take a piss?”

Nate’s brow furrowed in irritation and confusion. His cock was so hard it hurt and he was so close; so fucking close. “No, I couldn’t. You turn me on so much it fucking hurts. I needed to do something about it so I could focus on you when you were done pissing.”

“Jesus, Nate,” Brad sighed. His mouth pressed into a thin line. “I just shot off like a volcano, and not just because there was something shoved up my dick. Why do you think I wouldn’t want this?”

Nate had no answer. He watched in silent amazement as Brad rummaged on the bed until he located syringes of lube. Brad emptied a few into his own palm. Nate’s erection throbbed and he ached to feel Brad’s hand around him. His cock bounced between his thighs several times as Nate pictured it.

Finally, he shook himself from his stupor. “We played hard,” he said quickly as Brad reached for him. “I need to make sure you’re okay and that you hydrate and rest.”

“We look after each other,” Brad murmured as he pushed Nate’s hands aside and curled his fingers over Nate’s dick.

Nate gasped as a shiver ran through him at the feel of Brad’s hand circling his cock and smoothing the lube along the shaft. “Fuck,” he said in a low voice through his gritted teeth. His hips thrust reflexively and Nate’s hands gripped Brad’s shoulders tightly. He pressed his forehead to Brad’s collarbone and looked down to watch as Brad stroked him. Nate inhaled deeply, the scent of Brad’s skin and sweat making his balls ache and pushing him closer to his climax.

He felt Brad’s free hand wrap around the back of his skull and hold him in place. Brad’s lips pressed against the shell of Nate’s ear. “It’s your turn to feel good,” Brad rasped. “Come for me, Nate. Come in my hand.”

Nate watched his darkly flushed cock glisten with lube as it slid in and out of Brad’s fist. The sight of Brad’s large hand wrapped around Nate’s length, gliding along the shaft and twisting at the head, was fucking hot. Brad’s grip was perfect. Nate’s hips flexed of their own volition; he had no control anymore. “Like that. Just like that,” he whispered. His balls were lifting, heat pooled in his spine and his belly.

“You’re close,” Brad whispered. “I can tell you’re close.”

Brad’s breath on Nate’s ear shoved him over the cliff. His body clenched and Nate’s fingers dug into the muscles the Brad’s shoulders. His cock pulsed violently. “I’m coming. Christ, I’m coming.”

Nate breathed heavily through his mouth as he came over Brad’s fist. Jets of white come flowed from the end of his dick and coated Brad’s hand. Nate shuddered against Brad, groaning loud and lewd as he rode the waves of his climax.

When his body relaxed and he was once again in control of himself, Nate collapsed against Brad’s firm, solid body.

“See? It’s better with someone else’s hand on your dick, isn’t it?” Brad asked against Nate’s cheek.

“It’s better with _your_ hand on my dick,” Nate sighed.

“My point,” replied Brad softly.

Brad cleaned them both of Nate’s come.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Nate said, starting to pack up the toys they’d used to play.

“Shut up, Nate,” Brad said casually. “We take care of each other. Now let’s get the bed cleaned off so we can sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate said under his breath, smiling.

His smile widened at the feel of Brad’s lips on the back of his neck.


End file.
